FLAKE
by Atheniandream
Summary: Mike and Donna *** Friendship Fluff (With Harvey... Rachel) "That's a lot of sticky for the day." "The cooling sensation would be worth it." "Yeah, you're right."


'FLAKE' Donna & Mike FLUFF (With Rachel and Harvey)

* * *

**Flake** _By Atheniandream._

* * *

"Oh my god. This is…. just…_**oh my god**_." Mike moans, licking his lips.

"I know, right. I'd stick it down my top right now if I could hide in plain sight. Or maybe.." She says, sighing.

"That's a lot of sticky for the day."

"The cooling sensation would be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right." Mike sighs.

Suddenly a shadow cuts the light out as a figure towers over them.

"What are you two doing? It's not lunch." Harvey says in a gruff tone.

Both sneak a glance at him as he stands over them, continuing to block out the sharp afternoon sun.

"Well; _I'm_ eating this fantastic ice cream and Donna is considering sticking her ice-pop down her top." Mike replies, a moan escaping his lips when he captures the melting ice cream just in time.

Harvey looks directly to Donna, who merely shrugs. "I worry about you." He says in a lecturing tone.

"Someone's got to. Oh god. I need more of these in my life." She says, frowning at the lemony goodness in her hands.

"And where's mine?" Harvey suddenly asks gesturing at them both.

"Seeing as you never take _**me**_ for an ice cream…" Mike starts.

".._.We_ decided you weren't allowed any." Donna finishes. Both look very pleased with their collective thought. "I'm such a good Mother," She smiles to Mike, patting him on the head.

He frowns at Donna, who merely smiles back; taking the opportunity to wave the lolly in his face.

He then looks on toward Mike; who grins almost catlike in between licks. "This is 'Mike and Donna' time." He says, carefully training his gaze back to the time-sensitive cone in his hands.

"Why can't it be 'Mike, Donna _and Harvey_ time'?" Harvey whines a little, plopping onto the end of the bench next to Donna, who inches away, shielding her lolly from him.

"Because the worker bees don't have lunch with the boss." Donna says, eyeing him pointedly.

"Donna, I took you to lunch yesterday. **And** _I paid_." He groans, slightly irritated as he undoes the button of his jacket.

"Donna and Harvey time is different." She says matter-of-factly. Mike hums in agreement behind them.

"Seriously? Will you just give me the damn lollipop?" He barks.

"_Ice_ pop."

"Whatever."

She waves it in front of his face once more, waiting for the predictably opportune moment for him to take a swipe at it before moving it just a touch out of his grasp.

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head at her for effect.

She does it once more for good measure.

The look on his face is priceless.

_She's sure she sees him pout like a little girl._

Meanwhile, Mike looks on, idly crunching at his cone; enveloped in thought as he casually watches people pass by in their lunch hour.

"Hey. You're all having Ice cream?" Rachel looks down at the three of them, a disappointed look on her face as she taps her heel on the hard concrete.

"**_Some of us are_**." Harvey groans, continuing to stare Donna down, who stares back, unrelenting.

"Where was my invite?" Rachel asks, folding her arms as she watches Mike retreat from answering and not so casually avoid her gaze.

"Sweetie, you were being accosted by Louis. And Harvey high-jacked us. Here, take this." Donna says, poking the lollipop in Harvey's face. He frowns deeper, taking it as she stands to straighten her dress. "Rach, you want a cone? With strawberry sauce?" She asks, a frission lighting up her face at the idea of sugary accoutrement.

"Ooh, yeah. Hey, I'll come with you. Seeing as my_** boyfriend**_ isn't gonna buy me one." She says, glaring at mike before turning on her heel.

Harvey silently words 'boyfriend' at Mike; a questioning look on his face. Mike shrugs him off quickly.

"I love you!" Mike calls after her, his attention focusing once more on devouring the cone.

"Donna?" Harvey calls after. All he can hear is Mike snorting loudly behind him.

She doesn't answer. "Donna. Donna!" He finally shouts.

The spontaneous volume knocks Mike for six, because all Harvey hears behind him is a 'plopp', and looks round to see the rest of Mike's cone on the ground.

"Awww…" Mike groans. "God damn it…"

Donna, whips round suddenly. "Now look what you did!" She barks at Harvey.

He looks to Mike, who's sneering at him. "That's not my fault." He says. "Ice cream please."

"You can't have both, Harvey." She says, her hands on her hips, as Rachel tries to hide a smirk.

"Then I'm just holding this for _you_." He says.

She rolls her eyes, taking Rachel's arm as she spins on her heel.

"With flake. Don't forget the flake!" He calls after her; until he receives a tap on the shoulder and a clearing of the throat from an expectant looking Mike. "And one for Mr feather-touch over here." He says.

She flicks a pointed gaze back to him. There's something in her eyes, he knows that look.

He realises then,

_He's not getting a damn flake…_


End file.
